


Handprint

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Palette Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines





	Handprint




End file.
